


roommates

by chancus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Roommates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancus/pseuds/chancus
Summary: Donghyuck can no longer keep up with his rent by himself so he has to find a roommate. The only thing, the one he finds is an alpha and a really stupid one at that.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	roommates

Donghyuck is basically pulling his hair out with how strong he is gripping at it. He is currently looking between the cost of his rent and his bank account, not a pretty sight.

_Guess I'm eating bread crumbs for the rest of the month.._

He slumped down on the couch, sighing, as he picked up his phone to see three new notifications pop up on the screen. He opened up to see it was from a group chat.

**cool kidz**

_John Suh has named the chat "cool kidz"_

John Suh: okay fellas, we are meeting at the cafe after class 

Taeyongie: okayyyy

Dumbass: sorry guys I can't make it :/

fullsun: Lucas you suck, anyways ill be there

Taeyongie: yay

Haechan shut his phone off, grabbed his bag, and left for his morning classes.

TIME SKIP EPIC MOMENT

Donghyuck swung the cafe door open, the little bell jingling to signify his entrance. He heard someone say a quick 'welcome' as he looked around for his friends. In the far right corner, he could see Johnny animately telling a story to Taeyong. Donghyuck mentally slapped himself, knowing other people could see tall alpha flailing his arms around. He made his way over quickly, sliding in the booth with Taeyong. 

"oh geez, Haechan you scared the shit out of me!" 

Johnny just laughed at Taeyong clutching at his chest in shock. 

"Yeah dude, you came over here so quietly and suddenly," Johnny said, wiping away his fake tears.

Donghyuck was about to comment on Johnny being embarrassing but a waiter came to save his sorry ass in time. 

"Hello, what can I get you guys?"

Donghyuck glanced at the waiter, thinking he looked oddly familiar.

"Ten what the hell? I totally forgot you worked here," Johnny said, surprised to see the familiar omega.

_Oh right, Ten._

"Weren't you just in here last week to see me?"

Johnny stared blankly at Ten. Clearly, he had lost the function of his brain.

"Yeah anyway, nice to see you again Tae. We should go out sometime," Ten smiled sweetly at Taeyong, clearly missing his best friend.

"Well, you are always busy with work when I'm free."

Johnny coughed, interrupting their little moment.

"We are ready to order."

Ten stuck his tongue out at him.

"Okay, what do you guys want?"

"I'll take a caramel macchiato."

Taeyong always got the same thing.

"I'll have an iced coffee with cream and sugar."

and so did Johnny.

"I'm not having anything."

Johnny and Taeyong whipped around to look at Donghyuck.

"Why aren't you getting anything?" 

Donghyuck shrunk under the intensity of their stares.

"I'm not hungry..?"

Taeyong looked him up and down, trying to decipher what was going on.

"Are you trying to go on a diet?"

Donghyuck just made a face at the accusation, trying hard not to laugh. Getting no reply, both Taeyong and Johnny looked over at him worriedly. This only made it harder for the omega and he burst out in a fit of giggles. This caused Taeyong to frown.

"you, you really think I would go on a diet?"

The older omega just rolled his eyes at him.

"My looks are all-natural, you don't get a body like this by starving yourself."

Donghyuck whipped his hair around as dramatically as he could to add emphasis. 

"yeah yeah, we get it. what's really going on though? you never miss out on a muffin and some juice from the cafe."

Donghyuck huffed and laid his head on the table.

"I can't afford it."

It was Taeyong and Johnny's turn to make a face.

"What do you mean you can't afford? Do you owe someone money or something?"

"no, my rent is due two weeks from now and I can't get any extra shifts at the library."

Taeyong rubbed his back comfortingly. 

"Poor baby, it must be hard living all by yourself."

Donghyuck instinctively leaned into the touch. 

"Do you want me to order you something?" 

The younger omega just gave him puppy eyes and he already knew what the answer was. The older omega looked up to give the rest of their order to Ten but noticed he was nowhere to be seen. 

"He said he will be back with our drinks."

Johnny was just typing on his phone, paying no attention to Donghyuck and his dilemma.

"I will probably have to find somewhere else to live unless I get some help with paying rent."

Taeyong frowned, still comforting the younger omega.

"You could always come and stay at my place."

Donghyuck shook his head upon hearing that.

"I don't want to burden you, and Sicheng Hyung is already living with you."

Johnny finally looked up from his phone.

"Don't you have an extra room at your place Hyuck?"

The omega just blinked up at him.

"Yeah..?"

Johnny just stared at him. Taeyong seemed to understand what he was getting at.

"What Johnny is trying to say is, why don't you try looking for your own roommate?"

The words processed in Donghyuck's brain.

_a roommate?_

"Honestly, that's not a bad idea."

Johnny looked over at him, scratching his neck sheepishly.

"Actually, I mentioned it because I know someone who is needing a place to stay for a while. His roommate got mated so he is deciding to move out. It's almost perfect timing for you to need a roommate."

Donghyuck looked at him questioningly.

"Well, is he nice?"

"Well, the thing is-"

Johnny was cut off by Ten coming back with the drinks.

"Is there anything else I can get for you guys?"

"A muffin and juice for Hyuck"

Taeyong smiled as Ten walked away. 

"What were you saying, Johnny?"

Johnny fidgeted while looking at Taeyong.

"Haha, so the thing is, my friend, well-"

Taeyong groaned in frustration.

"Spit it out already, whatever you are going to say can't be that bad."

"Well, he's an alpha..."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first fic on here so I'm excited. feel free to leave suggestions or tips in the comments!


End file.
